


lockdown

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: the country is about to go on lockdown, but all three girls keep eachother safe despite their worries.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 60





	lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> wow, its been a long time (almost a year!) and im very nervous to post this. however i hope you all enjoy, and this fic helps you in these distressing times. stay safe everyone!
> 
> lower case intended :)

nicky, gigi and crystal all huddled around their tv, waiting for an announcement from their prime minister. gigi was too invested in waiting for the speech, she hadnt noticed her other girlfriend had began to shake slightly. luckily, crystal was aware. 

"you okay doll?" she murmured into nickys ear. she nodded, slowly inching closer to crystals side. "its scary. there's never been anything like this before. je n'aime pas ça." 

crystal wasnt the best at speaking french. she had tried picking it up, but could only say a few phrases. "english please sweetheart, i'm struggling."

"i don't like it crystal." nicky sounded so vulnerable, that even gigi picked up on it. she turned to her girlfriends quizzically, and crystal nodded towards the tv screen, mouthing 'scared'. after some awkward shuffling, they swapped positions, placing nicky between them all and cuddling her close. the prime minister appeared on the screen, and all 3 girls held hands, giving little squeezes of reassurance and playing with each others hair. then the inevitable was announced: the country was going on lockdown.

nicky started to tremble again, mumbling rushed, broken french under her breath. crystal snaked an arm around her neck and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "just breathe. we're both here, we'll keep you safe, nothings going to change." crystal murmured into her hair. 

"its like the purge!" nicky spluttered, earning a laugh from gigi. 

"how? there's no crime, the only change is that we have to be home by 7 and there must be no more than 2 people outside at a time. nothing like the purge, we're gonna be just fine doll. you have our word for it," nicky seemed to calm down considerably, and gigi broke away to bring her a glass of water.

"you wanna sleep?" she asked, "you look awfully tired." at this, nicky nodded, and allowed crystal to scoop her up and place her in bed. as soon as nicky's head hit the pillow, she was asleep in an instant.

gigi made her way over to crystal and enveloped her in a hug. she knew that crystal was also a little agitated by this whole pandemic, and was prioritizing keeping her girlfriends safe, rather than looking after herself.

"we're gonna be okay, you know? theres no need to worry yourself." whispered gigi, trying not to wake nicky. she let crystal's head fall onto her shoulder. 

"i know. its just scary isnt it? it sounds like something out of a film." they stayed in eachothers embrace for a while, rocking back and forth and playing with crystal's long hair, untangling it gently.

"come on," gigi urged. "lets go to sleep. i'll be here again when you wake up, so will nicky" crystal nodded, and crawled into bed, holding nicky close and wrapping an arm and a leg around gigi. this is how it will always be, and no pandemic was going to stop them.


End file.
